Gao-Showa Kyousan-tou
The Gao-Showa Kyousan-tou (En. Gao-Showa Communist Party, Abbr. GSK) was a left-wing Gao-Showa nationalist political party in Sekowo. The party was founded on July 21, 2884. The Communist Party headquarters was located in Kasmenai, and there were regional offices in every province. Internationally, the GSK was a member of the Socialist International. History The Gao-Showa Communist Party was founded on July 21, 2884 by Fukushima Shigeki and Iwasawa Kyota. Two years after its founding it participated in its first election and won both the plurality of the Senate and the Prime Minister election. Through the late 2880s and early 2890s the party also held seats in the cabinet, such as Foreign Affairs. In 2894 the party imploded and its party officials resigned. In 2927 the Gao-Showa Communist Party reemerged under new leadership after around a thirty year absence. The party continued to operate popularly and Kyouno Kazuko was elected Shogun by the Gozen Kaigi. Her term was brief as the party entered a dormant state during internal restructuring and reorganization of the party's operations throughout the country. Prior to the Communist Party's official return the nation saw the overthrow of the Ishida Dynasty and upon the party's return, Sekowo was in the midst of a massive constitutional crisis. In the months following the party's return Kyouno Kazuko was appointed to be High Chamberlain by the Oath Keeper (Ishida Loyalist) majority; though the anti-Ishida party held plurality in parliament (the Imperial Synod). High Chamberlain Kyouno Kazuko quickly became one of the most vocal anti-partition politicians in Sekowo, openly attacking the "gaijin parties" and criticizing the liberalization of the mainstream of the Taisei Yokusankai. After the passage of the Partition Act Kyouno was lost her post as High Chamberlain and began to receive death threats. With her government bodyguards gone, Kyouno was forced to accept the help of Kyousan-tou militias which she originally opposed. Not long after accepting the help of the militias, a deal was struck which formed the People's Army of Sekowo. The Kyousan-tou militias united together and became the party's official paramilitary. Ethnic tensions throughout Sekowo worsened in the following years and the nation eventually fell into full out civil war. The People's Army quickly advanced into the fighting in the northern regions and their influence soon overpowered that of Kyousan-tou. In late 2947 the People's Army, dissatisfied with Kyouno Kazuko raided her temporary office in Undarro and took her hostage. General Ito became a sort of de-facto leader of Kyousan-tou, though actually power mostly rested with the party's representatives in parliament and in the cabinet. By July 2948 those representatives broke from the party leadership, ending official affiliation with the People's Army. Elected to lead this breakaway leadership was Kim Hyunku, the Shadow Minister of Internal Affairs. As this leadership held all the party's national political posts, it quickly managed to become regarded as the "real" Kyousan-tou. Even while that it was the "real" party, radicals remained registered and operative in the People's Army and in smaller regional offices of the party. Party Figures Party Presidents * 2948 - 2962, Kim Hyunku * 2927 - 2948, Kyouno Kazuko * 2884 - 2894, Fukushima Shigeki Party Secretary-Generals * 2927 - 2948, Kyouno Kazuko * 2884 - 2894, Fujiwara Ana Chairman of the People's Army of Sekowo * 2942 - 2962, General Ito Offices Held Current Former * Kyouno Kazuko, Shogun (2930-2933) * Kyouno Kazuko, High Chamberlain (2938 - 2939) * Hirofumi Kenichi, Minister of Finance (2938-2948) * Ota Kazuo, Minister of Health & Social Services (2938-2948) * Miyazaki Kozo, Minister of Education & Culture (2938-2948) * Koharu Koizumi, Minister of Trade & Industry (2938-2948) * Yamane Minoru, Minister of Infrastructure & Transport (2938-2942) * Nakajima Yukio, Minister of Science & Technology (2938-2942) * Kenji Hajime, Minister of Food & Agriculture (2938-2942) * Kitigawa Yosuke, Minister of Environment & Tourism (2938-2942) * Iwasawa Kyota, Minister of Foreign Affairs (2887-2894) * Hironaka Kokichi, Minister of Justice (2887-2894) * Hamada Yoju, Minister of Education & Culture (2887-2894) * Yamamoto Shozo, Minister Science & Technology (2887-2894) International Affiliations * Alliance for Capital Punishment * Anti-Imperialism League * International Buddhist & Taoic Association (Leadership) * International Lesbian & Gay Rights Association * International Science, Education, and Culture Organization (Leadership) * International Pro-Choice Movement * International Secularist Society * International Social Democrats * Oath Keepers of the Eternal Harmony and Empire Magnificent * Parties Against Hunting Endangered Animals * Parties for the Promotion of National Languages * United Against Nuclear, Biological, and Chemical Weapons External Links * Communist Party's Parliamentary Profile Category:Parties in Sekowo